Lacrimosa
by Cadet-Blu
Summary: With a new demon about, Sebastian and Ciel are put to the test, trying to figure out what makes the new Lady in Waiting tick, and why she has decided to tie herself to the Queen and ultimately Ciel himself. Sebastian/OC; Ciel/Elizabeth
1. Her Lady, Curious

_Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler, or any of the characters associated with it._

_Setting: 19th Century England. Jack the Ripper case is still under way for Ciel and Sebastian. (Season One of the Series)_

_Note: This chapter doesn't flow too well, as it's like an introduction, setting of the scene, and beginning of the plot. Next chapter will flow much better. Either way, read, enjoy, and don't forget to review!_

London, England. The highest of the high, gluttony. The richest of the rich, envy. The glamourous life of a well-known socialite, lust.

Lust was something that drove many a human to their untimely end. Gluttony, naturally caused much of the same. Envy, well, there were those who met their end, and then the others that drove them to the end of their road. Lust and gluttony lead to death, while envy lead to murder.

Murder and death was a common occurence, made popular by a recent case investigated by Scotland Yard. Jack the Ripper, bloody scenes with the victims missing organs, their blood staining all around it, the entire scene a mess of scarlet. It drove things out of the darkness, like blood in water tempted a shark.

Some kinds of beings were drawn to desperation, others to death, and then there were those like Vivienne. Vivienne, certainly, was not human. Naturally that was not her original name, as many of her kind didn't go by that any more.

Daeva, now known as Vivienne Lucille Sinclair, was one of the more mischevious demons. As a young girl, she spent much of her time roaming about with Succubi. Their morals and the way they chose to live fascinated her, but she never reallly took to their activities fully. As she matured into womanhood, she did not pursue Faustian contracts like many of her kind did. Instead, she continued with her near child-like ways of exploring and causing mischeif. She enjoyed succubus-like activities, and even toyed about with contracts. Most of the time they would end up dead, nd she would leave their soul alone, without a desire to consume it like most did. Daeva preferred the life she lived.

That is, until she came across a certain grieving soul. Queen Victoria, riddled with fear, pain, depression, and all other types of bizarre emotions. Being a christian woman, she wasn't about to hand over her soul to a mischevious being known throughout her religion as the one to cause such pains. Demons were known to be clever, and certainly Victoria was a woman to match wits with. So a battle of wills began, and in the end the demon triumphed.

She promised things she knew she could never fulfill. But that didn't bother her in the least, as the woman would die soon enough.

And so the contract was made, the deal was bound, and Daeva was no more. She became Vivienne Lucille Sinclair, third cousin of Queen Victoria from France. She became a Lady in Waiting to her, and consequently all other ladies were relieved of their duties, the only one that mattered now remained.

Vivienne sat at the mahogany desk, her head bowed as she dipped the quill into the ink, quickly scrawling the letter that the Queen chirped out as she paced at her window. A peculiar case involving a murderer that mercilessy bludgeoned young women in the dead of night, lovingly named Jack the Ripper. She couldn't help but get a kick out of that.

After sealing the letter and addressing it, she placed it on the angel butler's silver tray, waiting for Victoria to send him out. After the door shut, she removed the glasses and placed them on the table. "My queen, this dog, must he carry out all of these tasks? Dogs are such a burden, needy and whining at the most inconvenient times. I don't see the need in him." She spoke in a soft, French accent.

Her mistress turned to her and grimaced. "Vivienne, I don't believe I asked for your opinion." She spoke with a stern and collected tone.

Vivienne looked down at her gloved hands and sighed. She felt like a caged bird placed in front of a window, looking out at the world that was just beyond her wings. Hell, even the butler had more freedom than she did. She was almost positive that Victoria was trying to break her, but that wouldn't happen. No, that was far below her.

She stood and closed the curtains, shutting out the blinding morning light. "My queen, it is time for your morning tea. I believe your butler and Sir John are waiting to join you. If you will allow me, there are errands that need to be complete." Vivienne curtsied low, her eyes cast on the ground as she waited for her response.

"Yes yes fine, do as you will. But be back before half-past five, don't keep me waiting." _Damn, the woman could be such a child at times._

She left the room and retreated to her quarters, changing from the pale blue dress Victoria insisted she wear every morning. How could every other color hurt her eyes before noon? It seemed like such an outlandish thing, but it was her request and she had to follow it.

One of the multiple maids came in and helped lace the corset. The buttons were fastened in the back, and her long tendrils of black hair pulled free from the fabric. "Leave me." She mumbled, sitting at the mirror and staring at herself. Vivienne couldn't believe the position she was in, and couldn't decide whether she liked it or not. This was only a temporary thing, she wasn't going to protect her life or anything of the sort. She would rather let her soul rot than eat it. The woman was sick and twisted underneath her pain, and it wasn't the least bit appetizing to her.

She pulled out one of the long silk ribbons from her box of hair accessories and loosely tied half of it back away from her face. One of Victoria's outstanding requests was to never upstage her fashion. She would comply.

Stepping out of the castle, she wore a mint green dress with powder pink trim. The design was simple yet elegant, as Victoria insisted she always wear soft colors in the morning hours. Vivienne would return soon and change into something more fitted to the afternoon according to her mistress. the white gloves were tied about the wrists with pink ribbon, and a pearl two-string band wrapped around her hair along with a pearl necklace with a pendant of the cross. A silly little thing, she thought, but it was what her mistress wanted her to wear in public. Vivienne sometimes thought she was ashamed of her demon servant, always asking her to wear a cross like it would change her fate or cleanse her sins.

Vivienne was directed to an automobile, and the driver went off to the downtown streets where she could escape her duties for a while.

Standing on the street, she suddenly felt oddly disturbed, and turned slightly. She shooed the automobile away and glanced across the street. There a young, well-dressed boy stood with his taller counterpart, seemingly a butler. They were approaching a small crowd around an alley. _That must be the newest victim, which would mean... He's the dog. _This peaked her interest, and she skipped across the street and pushed her way to the front.

"Excuse me madam, but this is no place for a lady." One of the officers muttered, placing a hand on her shoulder. She brushed it off and glared at him.

"_Excuse me_, I may do as I please. I'm Lady Sinclair, the Queen's Lady in Waiting. Now, move." Even though she was supposed to take on a submissive and soft personality, her old ways still peeped out from the lies.

This caught the attention of the boy she suddenly decided to pursue, and he turned. He met her scarlet eyes and his seemed to widen. "My queen's dog, I presume?" She asked with a smirk.

"Excuse me my lady, but I do believe my master's title is the Queen's _guard_ dog."


	2. Her Lady, Preparing

_Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler, or any of the characters associated with it._

Vivienne was not one who enjoyed being corrected, so when she turned to the man dressed in black, she merely scoffed. "A guard dog?" She glanced back at the Phantomhive and raised a brow. "More of a pup to me." He was young and small, fragile to say the least. She couldn't understand what the boy possibly had to offer to her Queen. Nevertheless, she had to take it in stride and be patient. All she needed to know would be revealed in due time.

"Yes, m'lady. While my master's stature is small, he has one hell of a butler." The man's words seemed to agitate the boy, and with that Vivienne had to chuckle. The line was nice, but something that the boy didn't all together agree with.

"I'm perfectly capable of carrying out any and all tasks assigned to me. I am head of the Phantomhive estate, so please move along, _Lady Sinclair._" The dog didn't seem too thrilled to be around Vivienne, and she couldn't all together blame him. With another glance to his butler, she took a moment to think. There was something off about him. Was he like her Queen's butler, an angel of sorts? No, he didn't seem to be. A reaper, maybe? It was possible. A demon? Bingo.

His eyes mirrored her own, a scarlet color and deep black hair. Handsome and very suave as many demons were, oh he fit the bill perfectly. She took a step back toward the crowd, bending low in a respectful curtsy. "A pleasure to meet you both." She smiled.

"M'lady, I believe my master would be honored if you would join us for dinner this evening." The butler spoke. Was he on to her? It was likely, but she wasn't about to turn down such an opportunity. No, Vivienne was much to curious and interested in the two. After all, they were tied through the Queen. The butler was the Phantomhive's, he was Queen Victoria's, and Vivienne was Victoria's as well. _So the ties bind us both, then. But who are the puppets here?_

Vivienne stood from her curtsy and continued to smile. While the dog seemed a bit surprised by his butler's sudden hospitality towards the woman, he didn't command him to revoke it. "It would be my honor, young Phantomhive." She paused and glanced back at the butler. "I shall have to receive permission from my Queen." Naturally she didn't plan on asking her, because if the queen actually needed her, all she had to do was call and she would come running. Like the dog. How dreadful.

"A carriage will be sent for you at seven o'clock sharp. It would be highly unpleasant if you happened to be late." Phantomhive spoke, his tone somewhat bitter and annoyed, but she didn't think twice of it. "Come Sebastian, we have things to attend to." The butler, named Sebastian, bowed and agreed, following dutifully behind the boy.

_How odd. Hm._ Vivienne turned and went about her duties, buying new china for Victoria's private collection, picking up a special perfume, flimsy little tasks designed for a woman. Nevertheless, she enjoyed being out without the strong, commanding Queen hovering over her. Contracts could be such a bother. She was very fortunate the queen chose to keep her butler with her more than she.

She paused in front of a glass window, her eyes reflected in the sun as she stared at all the wonders within. Vivienne loved trinkets. She couldn't help herself. That being so, she opened the door, the little brass bell above dinging as she stepped in, closing it behind her.

Everything looked to be handmade, blown-glass ornaments for a Christmas tree, small painted portraits of clowns and carnivals fit for placing in a child's room, and other odd things. A handmade chess game caught her eye, and she smiled as she inspected the delicately carved pieces. "Such a pity my mistress doesn't enjoy chess." She muttered under her breath, knocking over the white queen with one of it's own pawns.

"Can I interest you in anything particular, my lady?" An old, wrinkly lady asked as she stepped out from a room. Her stringy gray hair was tied back into a bun, but strands managed to escape, giving her a frazzled look.

Vivienne's eyes looked up from the board and smiled. She approached the counter and glanced behind the woman. A small bottle mounted on a delicately carved stand caught her eye. "What's that there, behind you." She questioned, pointing a gloved finger behind her.

The woman turned slowly and smiled an ugly, toothy grin. She gently picked it up, stand and all, and placed it down in front of Vivienne. Her shaky hands framed it, and she continued to smile. "It's a lacrimosa bottle, or a tear catcher, whatever tickles your fancy miss. Ladies like to wear them for a ear after their beloved passes, and they catch their tears in it and pour it on the grave a year later. Touching, wouldn't you agree?" She nodded, plucking the bottle from the stand and admiring it.

The bottle was made out of a rose colored glass with golden leaves painted on the sides, the topper on the bottle of a carved red rose. "How whimsical. Do you have another? I've been invited to a dinner and I believe the host would find this...interesting." She knew of the dog's tragic past, and meant to send it as something of a mockery. The woman nodded and pulled out another, this one of a gray colored glass with a black topper and a small white rose carved atop.

Vivienne placed a small bag of coins on the table and put the two into her purse. "Keep the change."

_Later that day..._

She returned to her quarters, unpacking the two bottles and removing her gloves. Vivienne went to the courtyard where she joined the queen as she sipped her tea. "Vivienne, I thought the two of us could go to the country tomorrow morning. I believe the air would do me good, don't you agree?"

Taking a sip of the tea, she nodded. "Of course my queen. What time shall I schedule our departure?" Vivienne actually hated traveling with the queen, and she was thankful it was only for a day.

"I would like to leave at dawn, and return sometime in the evening. Just as the sun sets, to really get a full day of country air." The queen took a bite of the cake in front of her, chewing slowly and asking her butler to pour more tea.

"Yes, my queen."

She asked one of the manservants for the time, for which he answered: "Six o'clock, my lady." Vivienne stood, curtsied, and excused herself from the Queen's company.

Retreating to her quarters, she called in one of the maids to help her dress. She decided on a deep pink dress with an even darker pink lining, adorned with a lace up bust and intricate layered trumpet sleeves. It was one of her finer dresses, and the maid took extra precautions lacing it up, tying to remain gentle. Her hair was pulled into a classic English bun wih two long tendrils of curls framing her face. Her two-strand pearl band was placed into her hair, along with teardrop pearl earrings and a delicate necklace to match.

White gloves were placed over her fingers, and the present wrapped in white tissue paper tied with a black ribbon.

The clock struck seven, and ste stepped outside to be greeted by an unfimiliar carriage. Vivienne smirked as she was aided by the familiar face from before. "Pleasure seeing you again, Sebastian."

_Don't forget to review!_


	3. Her Lady, Teatime

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Black Butler._

__Vivienne couldn't help but smile, she was a worldly woman, and he was a worldly man. "I expected you to be waiting for me. It is not often that I am the one waiting on a woman." Sebastian said without missing a beat. Not even a hello, although Vivienne didn't really expect that out of a man like him. But was he really a man at all? That was a good question.

"You've never waited on a woman of the court then." She replied curtly, adjusting the gloves on her delicate and thin fingers as she placed the wrapped present on her lap. She was somewhat annoyed with Sebastian already, but she was determined not to let it show. That would go against all she ever stood for, at least in her mind. To give in to a man, much less a demon, was far below her. The Queen got on her nerves just as much though, and she had many a long time to learn to control her visible emotions.

"Off we go then." Sebastian chirped, a smile on his lips as the horses kicked into a gallop. She could hear the breathing from their noisy nostrils, and the consistent bouncing of the carriage was enough to make a person ill.

The two sat in silence for quite some time, Vivienne awkwardly twisting her gloves as she waited for something to break the silence. It seemed quite evident that Sebastian wasn't going to say anything soon, and she hated the sound of silence. "Jack the Ripper, hm? You've not hung him up by his toes yet I see. I must say, this has been a rather unimpressive dog and butler so far. My Queen said Ciel usually took care of things quickly. I've grown quite tired of waiting, personally." She said, her voice sharp and venomous, lest she sound like a poor girl desperate for conversation.

Sebastian simply nodded in reply, and she rolled her eyes. He wasn't a man of many words, that was for certain.

"Wait." He replied, and she huffed. Vivienne was tired of trying to talk, and settled on listening to sounds of the outside world instead.

Soon the rustling of the city life quieted and it wasn't long before she found herself at the quaint townhouse of the Phantomhive family. Without waiting for her door to be opened, she pushed it open herself. Yet instead of walking into the home like she expected, she was greeted by a somewhat flustered butler-esque man and an oriental man who seemed extremely calm. With no more than a "hm", Vivienne turned back to the carriage and swiped the package and turned.

She had a good feeling Sebastian would be standing in front of her, which is why she thrust her arms out and dropped the present carelessly. It softly landed in the gloved hands of the tall demon, and she smirked. "Aren't you going to invite me inside?"

With a charismatic smile, Sebastian opened the doors and motioned her inside. "I'm sure everything is set. However I hardly believe we'll be long." He said, following on her heels as she walked in.

Ciel sat at the table, contemplating over a perfectly set chess board, staring at the black and white pieces as if playing with an invisible guest. "Hello Vivienne." Ciel said without removing his gaze. Sebastian approached him and delicately placed the small box in the space between the chess pieces.

"A gift from your guest." Sebastian said quietly before disappearing into the kitchen, the other butler hot on his heels.

He stared at it quizzically for a minute before looking over at Vivienne. "I don't like presents." He stated boringly. Vivienne shrugged and sat opposite him.

"It's not much." She replied, pulling loose the black ribbon and watching as it fell across the board.

Ciel, being a polite young lad, pulled away at the tissue paper and took the top off the small box. He tugged out the bottle and stared at it. "A bottle. What on earth would I need something like this for?" It was evident a bottle was the last thing on his mind, and that made her smile.

She crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knees. "A lacrimosa bottle, to further your education. To store your tears, but I hardly think that a person such as yourself would cry. Even so, it's an interesting trinket. Somewhat of a peace offering, I suppose."

This certainly caught his attention, and Ciel raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Vivienne leaned in, a fabulous smile flashing across her face. "I've never taken a liking to dogs, especially pups. I also dislike queens. So we already have bitter feelings for one another. If you had no ties to the queen, I'm certain you and I could get along. But-." She was cut short by Ciel standing and tossing the paper and ribbon off the chess board.

"I'm sure. But I do believe there's business to attend to with the rest of the house. _I _don't like being rude." He huffed, straightening his vest and his eyepatch before exiting in the same direction Sebastian did before. Vivienne wasn't angered with the boy, more amused. For being so mature, he was still prone to childish outbursts. Either way, she stood and followed him in.

She was greeted by an exuberant woman wearing all red. "It's a pleasure to meet the blood of the Queen!" She chirped dramatically, embracing Vivienne in a hug and air-kissing her on both cheeks. "It's a french tradition, yes?" She asked, talking about the kissing of the cheeks.

Vivienne was less than amused by this act of affection, and she stood still rather stiffly. "I suppose so, madame." She replied before sitting at the table.

Sebastian entered again, with a silver tray with a beautiful teapot sitting in the center. He poured hot, sweet smelling tea into each of the cups and placed it on the table in front of each of the guests. "Tea will be all we have time for tonight, I'm afraid. I do believe that there is a party the lot of us shall attend. The Viscount's, I do believe." He shot a glance at Ciel, and he seemed to understand completely.

Vivienne thoroughly enjoyed parties, and she simply smiled and took a sip of the tea. Just as her lips touched the warmth, a very familiar feeling tugged at the insides of her, and she felt her palm throb. She delicately placed the teacup back on the table and stood. "Sincere apologies, but I'm afraid I've become rather _ill_ and will have to return immediately. Thank you for the invitation, and the tea as well. Sebastian, Ciel." With that, she picked up the heavy fabrics and disappeared from sight, returning to her master.

_Ugh, this chapter really sucks. My muse kind of died after the third sentence. But I'd love to hear from any readers! Questions, comments, suggestions, anything is welcome!_


End file.
